1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint brush handles and more particularly pertains to a new paint brush handle for comfortably fits in the hand of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint brush handles is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint brush handles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,160; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,677; U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,520; U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,278; U.S. Pat. No. 5,75,975; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,669.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new paint brush handle. The inventive device includes first and second faces, opposite first and second ends, first and second sides, and a longitudinal axis extending between the first and second ends. An insertion portion is located adjacent the first end. The insertion portion is designed for insertion into the ferrule. The insertion portion has a generally rectangular cross section taken transverse the longitudinal axis, and a thickness defined between the first and second faces. The first and second faces have generally flat regions along the insertion portion. A butt portion is located adjacent the second end. The butt portion is designed for positioning in the palm of a user. The butt portion has a generally circular cross section transverse the longitudinal axis. The butt portion has a maximum thickness defined between the first and second faces. A middle portion is interposed between the insertion portion and the butt portion. The middle portion is designed for positioning the fingers and thumb of the user. The middle portion has a generally rectangular cross section taken transverse the longitudinal axis, and a thickness defined between the first and second faces. The first and second faces have generally flat regions along the middle portion. The generally flat regions of the first and second faces along the middle portion lie in generally parallel planes. The middle portion has a thickness defined between the first and second faces. The thickness of the middle portion is greater than the thickness of the insertion portion and less than the maximum thickness of the butt portion.
In these respects, the paint brush handle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of comfortably fits in the hand of a user.